12 years really does change things
by sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: It's been 12 years since the final battle and since Harry Potter went missing. Now it's a new year at Hogwarts and the Britain Wizarding World is in for a shock along with some familiar and new faces. Snarry, post battle, T, mild slash, yaoi, some past and possible future mpreg i dont own harry potter even though i wish i could PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1 packing

It had been 12 years since the final battle at Hogwarts. People had mourned and celebrated and finally been free to start their families without fear of death hanging over them anymore. Harry Potter had saved everyone by killing the dark lord Voldemort, truly a feat to be proud of. However no one knew where the-boy-who-lived was. After the battle he had simply disappeared. No one was sure on what had happened and his friends were extremely worried about him. The Weasleys and Hermione were going crazy trying to find out where he was and what had happened to their favorite bespectacled boy. After a couple years though, they lost hope of finding him. They moved on with their lives and started their own families. Little did they know, they were in for a surprise, and it would shake up their world.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry cursed under his breath as he stubbed his toe on his trunk. He had forgotten how heavy it was in all the time he hadn't needed or used it. As he hopped on his other foot while he tried to soothe his injured one he felt a presence all too familiar to him come up behind him. As his pain subsided into a dull throb he lowered his foot to the ground an turned around, automatically he was embraced in a pair of strong arms belonging to the person he had fallen in love with a long time ago. His husband chuckled as he felt Harry burrow himself into his chest, snuggling into his husband's warmth. Severus Snape smiled to himself as he thought about how amazing his life had gotten after the final battle.

With the freedom that came with both of his masters being dead he had found himself able to run off with his young lover and able to live his life to the fullest. Severus and Harry had been together since Harry's 5th year, having realized they had feelings for one another during the occlumency lessons. They hid their attraction from everyone else and after successfully slaying the dark lord and managing to stay alive miraculously, they decided they had had enough of Britain and so they decided to run away together to somewhere less hectic. They moved to a home in Boston, MA. They got married shortly after, then they were blessed with a son, and a couple years later they had a daughter.

Their son Soren was a perfect combination of both of them. He had Severus' silky black straight hair that went down just past his chin, he also had Severus' height but he was lithe like Harry. His eyes were Harry's, as well as his nose (Severus thanked God for that). His personality was a mix of theirs as well. He was very sarcastic and probably had the sharpest tongue on any child ever, he loved books and quidditch. Soren was also kind though, and much as his father he was kinder when he thought no one was watching. He was a very intelligent child. Soren had just turned 11 and was very excited to go to Hogwarts, even if he pretended he wasn't.

Their daughter Lilleva was only 4. She had clearly inherited more of Harry's attitude. She was the biggest sweetheart, she cared about everything and everyone. However she was also probably one of the most hyper 4 year olds ever. She was constantly in motion, always smiling and laughing. one thing was for sure, if you didn't immediately fall in love with this kid you were clearly blind, deaf, and brain dead. She had gotten Harry's wild hair and bad eyesight. She had Sev's onyx eyes though. Other than that she was all Harry. Lilleva was usually recognized by a shriek of laughter, the scurrying of feet, and a flash of a wild mop of hair and a glint off her glasses.

Because Soren was starting school they had decided that it was probably in their best interest to return to Britain. As always Hogwarts was looking for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Seems that even after most of the school was reconstructed its Defense teacher position was still cursed. Severus had applied and been accepted to the position as he was a previous professor of the subject. Harry and Severus had laughed at the thought of Minerva's reaction to seeing his name on the applicant list. They figured that they would live in the quarters provided to staff and their families during the year and return to Boston for summer. They really didn't want to part with their home, it was full of so many happy memories that Harry and Severus who had had such miserable live couldn't bare the thought of parting with it. Harry had been packing some of his things for the upcoming year when the incident had happened. And now there he was in his beloved husband's arms.

"What have you done to yourself now brat?" Severus said, feigning annoyance but smiling anyway.

"'S not my fault the trunk is so damn heavy." Harry murmured into the dark clad chest he was smothering himself with.

"Ah, but it isn't the trunk's fault that you are so weak." Severus teased, smirking.

"Arse." Harry shot back, pouting.

"Child." Severus replied, ruffling Harry's already messy hair.

"Love you too." Harry answered cheekily, smiling.

"I don't know why I put up with you." Severus mock sighed.

"Well I'm pretty amazing so how could you not? I am the Chosen One after all. Slayer of Evil, Seeker of Virtue, Defender of the Peace-" Harry was cut off by a pair of lips connecting with his own.

"Are you quite done now?" Severus asked, raising a delicate eyebrow in question.

"Yes." Harry answered smugly, leaning up to peck his lover's lips. "Are you done packing yet?"

"Yes, have been for a couple hours. I've been helping Lilly pack her things, as she is a "big girl" and had it handled mostly herself."

"Aw, our baby is just too cute!" Harry squealed, sounding very much like his daughter.

"Just like her daddy." Severus whispered into his ear.

"Well Soren reminds me of you more everyday. I helped him pack yesterday and I had to extend his trunk 5 times just to fit his books."

"Literature is very important." Severus stated.

"Indeed it is, and if I remember correctly then I know a certain someone who bought half a book store." Harry smiled.

"Anyway, I think we should be ready to leave in about half an hour. All we have left to do is pack your stuff, shrink all our boxes, find Lilleva, drag Soren out of the library, and then we can leave. Everyone has eaten and is dressed so we just have to get Soren on the train and then apparate to Hogwarts. Though it might be easier if we drop him off first, then we come back and pack some more. Lilleva can have her nap so she wont be tired when we go to the feast." Severus said, mentally picturing how each option would go.

"I think it will work out better if we come back and let Lils sleep a bit. Yeah how's that, then I can at least take a shower before we leave." Harry said, nodding his head at the thought. Severus nodded his head too, signifying he agreed. They shared a lingering kiss before reluctantly separating so that they could carry out their plan.

Harry opened the trunk that was lying on the floor where he had left it, he waved his wand and automatically all of his possessions that he wanted to take began zooming into the piece of luggage. He then turned around and head to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on his way. After quickly the quick wash harry spelled his hair and the rest of himself dry, then he went out to check on how everybody else was fairing in the getting-ready-to-leave department.

"How about the pink ones?"  
"Can I have the lime ones?"  
"Excellent choice princess."

As Harry heard this exchange he walked over to his daughter's room and peered through the doorway. What he saw made him smile. There was Lilleva sitting on the edge of her bed sticking her feet out as Severus put her lime-green converse on them. Sometimes Harry just couldn't fathom how amazing his life was. He never thought he could or would ever be this happy. He, the boy who grew up in a cupboard under some stairs, who thought his name was freak until he was 5 years old. How was it possible that he was gifted with a loving husband and two beautiful children? How had that happened? He was happier than he thought was possible. It just astounded him sometimes.

"Daddy! Papa's helping me with my shoes, will you help me pick a tutu?" Lilleva asked, spotting him in the doorway. She looked up at him with the same eyes as her papa. He never could say no to those eyes.

"Of course baby. What colors did you have in mind?" Harry asked his daughter, stooping down to her level. Lilleva had a fashion all her own. She always wore a combination of leggings or tights with a tutu, a pair of converse, a t-shirt, and either a hoodie or a jacket. Frankly, Harry thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Purple or orange." She answered.

"How about we go with purple this time, k?" Harry advised.

"K daddy." Lilleva agreed, smiling her cute 4 year old smile.

"You picked your jacket yet sweetheart?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I did it all by myself too." She beamed proudly.

"Which one was it?" Harry asked smiling.

"My sparkly jean one." Lilleva said.

"Good pick, that'll go smashingly." Harry said, helping her put it on.

"Now how about you go find your brother and make sure he isn't sneaking more books into his stuff again ok? It's going to be your mission." Severus said, wisely making it seem very critical that she was the one to do it. She nodded, puffing out her chest and running off to complete her task. Severus and Harry stood up and started putting away the rejected clothing choices. One thing about both of their children that surprised most people when they first met them was the fact that despite their ages both of them were extremely well spoken. If it was one thing Severus wouldn't tolerate with his children it was being poor speakers.

"Well I think that's everything so I think we can get ready to leave. What do you think?" Severus asked, looking around and making a mental checklist.

"Yup, pretty sure we're all good. Well lets go round everybody up." Harry went over to Severus and gave him a quick kiss and then grabbed his hand, as they walked down the hallway to find their children Severus gave his hand a quick squeeze and Harry gave him an answering squeeze back. When they walked into the library they found themselves witness to a scene they hadn't expected. Soren was standing on a chair holding onto one end of a book. On the other end of the book was little Lilleva clinging onto it with all her might trying to pull it out of her older brother's hands.

"Let go!" Shouted Soren.

"No, papa told me to stop you smuggling books!" Lilleva shouted back.

"I wasn't smuggling it, I was reading it you twit!" Soren snapped.

"Hey now don't speak to your sister like that. And Lilleva it's ok you can let go, we're here now." Harry said sternly to both of them.

"Yes daddy" "Yes dad"

"Good. Anyway it's time to go, so huddle up everyone." Harry summoned. They both put the book down and came to stand next to their parents. Severus picked up Lilleva while Harry took hold of Soren's hand.

"What about my stuff?" Soren asked, looking up at his fathers.

"Don't worry, we are going to bring it with us when we go. You're going to have to visit us anyway before you go to sleep, we'll give it to you then. And even if you don't come to see us before you seal yourself away for the night, your dad knows where all of the houses are except Hufflepuff, and I know where all of them are. So we can get it to you either way. And if you're too embarrassed to have your parents seen bringing you stuff then we'll get a house-elf to do it." Severus explained calmly. Soren nodded, feeling better knowing he wouldn't have to worry about his trunk.

"Ok, hold on." Harry said, and he turned on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2 the station

Popping into existence, the small family appeared in the crowd surrounding the Hogwarts Express.

"Wow! Daddy! Papa! Look at the train! It's so cool!" Lilleva squealed excitedly, bouncing around happily.

"I know, I thought so too when I first saw it." Harry answered his daughter, smiling at her joy. Turning toward his son he bent down so he was eye level with him. "So, you know what to do. Be nice to the big man Hagrid when he takes you to the castle. He was really nice to me when I was little so I want to make sure you're kind to him, even if you don't know each other yet. And stay in the boats, don't fight on the train, and be prepared for some odd questions about us when they find out you're a Snape ok. I know you already know this and that I'll be there with you later but I'm still worried about my trooper." Harry kissed his son's forehead and gave him a hug.

"Do you have any questions?" Severus asked his son.

"What house do you want me to be in?" Soren asked almost in a whisper.

Both Harry and Severus bent down to look at there son at his level. "It doesn't matter to us. You're our son and we love you no matter what and we'll always be proud of you no matter what you do. We want to make sure you know that."

Soren nodded and gave both his parents a hug. As the family stood Severus gave Soren's shoulder a squeeze.

"It'll all be ok, and we will be there with you."

"Now make sure to try and make friends, ok." Harry told his son.

"Have fun Ren" Lilleva said as she hugged as much of her brother as she could, which was just his legs.

"We'll see you during the feast and afterwards, now get on the train and have fun kiddo." Harry said, hugging his son again and kissing the top of his head.

"See you later, bye Dad, Papa, Lils." Soren said, and then he turned and boarded the train. As they watched their son get on board Severus put his arm around Harry and kissed his head.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. And we'll see him again in a couple of hours." Severus reasoned.

"I know, but our baby's growing up so fast. I swear he was Lilleva's age just yesterday." Harry sniffled.

"I know honey, but it will all be ok. Every parent feels this way when this happens. However we have the advantage because we get to go to Hogwarts with our son while other parents are stuck home. So we are lucky." Severus stated matter-of-factly.

"You're right." Harry sighed.

"Of course I'm right, I'm a potions master. You have to be smart to get to be one of those." Severus said with an air of mock snootiness. "Now if you're quite done moping, I think it's time we best be going." Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Come on Lils, we're going home." Harry said, reaching out to take the little girl's hand. Right before he grasped though she pulled away.

"Look at that cat! It looks like a pig!" Lilleva cried excitedly, speeding off in the direction of the pig-like cat.

"No! Lilleva get back here right now!" Harry shouted after his daughter, trying to navigate the crowd to get to her.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Lilleva was very excited. She loved animals, especially strange ones. And this one was definitely strange. She had never seen a pig-like cat before, never even seen a picture of one. She caught sight of it's orange fur and she ran even faster towards it, weaving in and out of people's legs to get there quicker. As she popped out on the other side of the mass of people she found herself standing in front of a small group of people. Most of which had hair as orange as the pig-cat she was chasing. Speaking of which, she spotted her target resting in the arms of a tall woman with a brown bush on her head that Lilleva figured was supposed to be hair of some sort. She boldly walked up to the bush lady. taking a deep breath she cleared her throat the way her papa did when he wanted attention. The bush lady didn't notice her so she tried again. The second attempt brought the result that she desired. The bush lady looked down at her, her eyes seemed to widen a bit as she took in her appearance. Gathering her courage, Lilleva opened her mouth and asked the bush lady her question.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but your cat looks like a pig. And I've never seen one like it before. So I was wondering if you would allow me to pet your intriguing pig-cat." After she was done, Lilleva looked up at the bush lady in a pleading sort of way that always worked on her daddy. The bush lady looked at her for a minute before she bent down to Lilleva's level.

"Of course I don't mind. Crookeshanks is an old lazy thing so he won't mind either." The bush lady smiled at her and held out the pig-cat. Lilleva squealed happily and started petting the odd animal. Content with her achievement, Lilleva finished and stepped back.

"Thank you very much, I appreciate you allowing me to pet your animal." Lilleva smiled at the bush lady and promptly turned around and started to head in the direction she came. She got all of 2 feet before her parents came out of the crowd and ambushed her with hugs and kisses. The seeming to remember that they weren't pleased the backed up.

"We were so worried about you young lady. Don't ever go off like that again. What if you'd been snatched! Or worse! I don't know what I'd do with myself!" Daddy had turned into a raving mess. It was when I looked up at papa that I realized I was in trouble.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lilleva Eileen Snape, you are in serious trouble young lady! You worried your poor daddy nearly to death and you worried me just as much. You could have been in serious danger." Severus was more scared than angry, but she just had to know that this could never happen again. "If something happened to you we wouldn't know what to do. We were so scared when you ran off. You can't ever do that again do you understand?"

Lilleva nodded, teary eyed. She didn't want her daddy and papa to be scared or worried.

"I'm sorry papa, I won't again, I promise. I just saw this pig-cat thing and it was orange and so I had to pet it! I understand that it was wrong. But papa there was a bush lady who had the orange pig thing. She let me pet it! I got to pet a pig-cat!" Lilleva gushed, her sadness quickly forgotten in light of the cat-pig adventure.

"We understand sweetheart, just please don't ever run off again, k Lils?" Harry asked his little girl, smiling slightly at how excited she was.

"K daddy. Love you." Lilleva said, hugging him.

"Love you too sweet." Harry kissed her head and picked her up as he got up himself. "Now that the drama's over, perhaps we should thank the nice lady who let you pet her cat."

"Papa, daddy she's over there." Lilleva pointed toward where the lady was. Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, stopping them before they walked over toward where their daughter was pointing.

"It's ok, she fine." Severus whispered in his husbands ear.

"I know Sev, I just got really scared. I'm ok now though." Harry whispered back, reassured by his lover's presence and arm around him. Turning around, the party started moving toward the woman. As soon as Severus and Harry got a good look at the "bush lady" they stopped in their tracks. "Crap, crap, crap ,crap! Oh God am I going to get a verbal beating. This sucks so bad." Harry cursed under his breath while all the blood drained out of his face.

Severus was just thinking about how much deep shit they had stepped in. The Hogwarts staff they could handle. But this girl ,now woman, was the equivalent of Mrs. Weasley. They were so screwed.

"Harry James Potter! Is that you? You better hope not. Because if it is you then you have a crap ton of explaining to do!"

"Hi, Hermione."


	3. Chapter 3 discovered

Hermione had thought today would be a normal day. Well as normal as the day you ship your kid off to Hogwarts could be. She was with her husband Ron at the station with their 2 children Rose and Hugo making sure that Rose had everything before she went on the train. After Rose had departed Hermione and Ron waited a bit more to see the train off.

As she was waiting she heard a little cough. Figuring it was directed at someone else or simply a normal cough she ignored it. When she heard it again she looked down and saw a little girl probably no more than 3 or 5 staring at her, or more like her at the cat she was holding. When she got a good look at the girl she was strongly reminded of her lost friend Harry, though the eyes were wrong. Then the little thing had asked if she could pet her "pig-cat" as she had called it. She was struck by how polite the little girl was. She really was a cute little thing, bouncing around in a little tutu.

As soon as the little girl was done she turned around, presumably to find her parents, oh her mother must be frantic. As she looked at the girl Ron nudged her.

"She sure looks like Harry, doesn't she?" He said. Hermione nodded sadly. When she looked back toward the girl she saw 2 blurs of black people shaped things launch themselves at her. When she heard snippets of the what was being said such as "so worried" and "don't ever" she realized that the blurs were the girl's parents. It wasn't until she heard the next part that she really looked at the people clutching their daughter. Yes, what she heard next shocked her to her core. Oh she would know that tone of voice anywhere, especially when it was reprimanding someone. She had on many occasion been on the other end of that voice.

"Lilleva Eileen Snape, you are in serious trouble young lady! You worried your poor daddy nearly to death and you worried me just as much. You could have been in serious danger." Severus was more scared than angry, but she just had to know that this could never happen again. "If something happened to you we wouldn't know what to do. We were so scared when you ran off. You can't ever do that again do you understand?"

Those words made her realize a coupe of things. 1) her parents were both men 2) one of her fathers was her missing potion's professor Snape and 3) Oh my god, Snape is alive and is married to a guy, he has a freaking daughter.

"We understand sweetheart, just please don't ever run off again, k Lils?"

When she heard that, Hermione looked closer at the younger man. She knew that voice from somewhere. When the couple stood up, she almost fainted. "Holy shit!" She hissed. Of course she knew that voice. It was the voice of her lost, presumed dead, best friend. And there he was, with the equally lost Snape. Snape wrapped an arm around her Harry and whispered into his ear. How had this happened? They were together? With a daughter? How had that come about. Harry made eye contact with her and she could see his eyes grow wide and his face immediately paled. Snape looked just as frightened. Of course she was happy that he wasn't dead but her anger over why he hadn't contacted her overwhelmed her joy.

"Harry James Potter! Is that you? You better hope not. Because if it is you then you have a crap ton of explaining to do!"

If possible Harry paled even further.

"Hi, Hermione."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

This was so not what they needed right now. They thought that they could have avoided this a little longer. Maybe until after the school year had started. But luck wasn't with them obviously. No, because here they were being screamed at by a pissed off Hermione. Harry sighed, drawing comfort from the fact that Severus still had his arm wrapped around him.

"Mate, where the hell have you been?" Ron asked, "We all thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, well I'm not." Harry stated.

"Yes, well that's bloody obvious isn't it. Been a little busy, have you?" Hermione snapped, looking between Severus and Harry.

Harry felt his face heat up and Severus held him a little more tightly.

"Well thank you very much for letting our daughter pet your familiar, Miss Granger. We appreciate your patience with her. Now good day." Severus sneered and started to direct Harry and Lilleva away from the group.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not a student anymore professor, you can't simply dismiss me. Harry James Potter you will explain yourself right now!" Hermione said firmly.

"I haven't been a Potter in a long time Hermione. And as you observed earlier I have been busy. I have a wonderful loving husband, 2 beautiful children and I'm happier than I've ever been before in my entire life. Even if I did miss my friends sometimes I would never give this up. To answer what you're obviously wondering about why I left, I was in love and I was tired of being a figure head to a fickle public. All I wanted was to live my life without people constantly judging me for my choices. And I would do it over again in a heartbeat every time no question about it. I love my life and if you can't accept it then I can live without you, I've done so for the past 12 years." Harry said confidently, Severus was still in awe that he had been able to be with such an amazing man.

Hermione was shocked, as was Ron. Their friend had grown up a lot, or it was more like they were seeing how mature he had always been for the first time. Taking in what Harry had said she had a new question.

"How long have you two been together?" She asked, she saw Snape tighten his hold on Harry and the way her old friend relaxed a little when he did. 'They really love each other' she thought to herself.

"Half-way through 5th year." Harry admitted.

"How did you hide it that long, what about when we were on the run?" Hermione asked, beside her Ron was floundering, still baffled at the thought that his best mate married the dungeon bat of Hogwarts.

"Detention, occlumency lessons, walking off nightmares. Overall it was pretty easy." Harry said, answering the first question.

"What about while we were on the run?" Hermione asked again.

"Talk about a stressful year." Harry said. Severus chuckled, scaring Ron and Hermione. Who knew he could laugh?

"Putting it a little lightly aren't you love." Severus said. Harry smiled a little.

"Yeah, lets just say it was tough." Harry stated. Ron recovered somewhat from his shock enough to ask a question.

"How did this happen?"

Severus and harry shared a look.

"We discovered that we had a lot in common." Harry said simply.


	4. Chapter 4 flashback

FLASHBACK

Harry trudged down the steps towards the dungeons where he would be having his Occlumency Lesson. He was dreading it. What gave stupid Snape the right to belittle him? He was not his father. As he was absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice that he had reached the door to Snape's classroom. Once he did he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Amazing, the great boy hero managed to arrive to my class on time. I can see why they say you surprise people, Potter. Consider me colored impressed." Snape sneered at him when he walked into the class. Harry swallowed down his urge to snap back at the snarky man. "Very well, get ready for us to begin. Although I doubt that you will ever be ready as it is astoundingly obvious that you do not practice as I ask you too."

Harry tried to prepare him self before he heard those dreaded words.

"Legilimens."

Then all he saw was his memories flying past him. He tried to get Snape out of his head but as always he failed. Once Snape released the spell Harry saw him look at him with a deep disgust.

"I understand a spoiled brat such as yourself isn't used to work but that is what you will have to put into this if you expect any results, boy!" Snape snapped at him. It was that last word that shocked Harry. He faintly heard legilimens being said in the back round but he barley registered it. But then suddenly he was reliving his time at Privet Drive.

"Boy! Get out here this instant!" He heard his Uncle Vernon yell. He quickly climbed out of his cupboard and scurried into the kitchen. As soon as he entered the room he was backhanded across the face. As he stumbled up again his uncle grabbed him by the hair.

"I am going out, you will have these chores done by the time I get home or you will be punished, is that clear freak?" His uncle asked, shaking him.

"Yes uncle." Harry said, keeping his eyes down.

The memory switched to a different one. Now Harry was lying on his side curled into himself on the floor as punches and kicks were rained down upon him.

"Useless, lazy , good for nothing freak! I let you sleep under my roof and what do you do to repay me? You burn the bacon! You worthless freak!" This was punctuated with a thrash from his uncle's belt. Harry remained silent, he had learned that if he kept quiet then the punishment was shorter.

The memory switched again. This time it showed a 3 year old Harry making breakfast for his family. When he couldn't get the eggs off in time before they burned, his aunt came up behind him.

"You really are a worthless freak aren't you, just like your drunk parents. Well this is what you get, freak." And with that his aunt took Harry's hand and put it on the stove top, pressing it against the scorching metal. The young Harry whimpered. "Oh, so the freak thinks it can complain? Go to your cupboard! No food for a week!" His aunt dragged him to his cupboard and threw him in, locking the door behind him.

After this a couple other memories where presented, such as when he was chased and attacked by Marge's dogs, when Dudley went Harry Hunting, and a couple from after he returned from various Hogwarts years. It was after these that Harry felt himself being pulled back to the classroom and out of his memories. As soon as he felt the floor beneath him he curled up into a ball and started to sob. If he hadn't been submersed in his fear out of having to relive those horrible things then he would have been mortified that he was crying like a baby in front of Snape.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was shocked. Never in a million years would he have guessed that the great Harry Potter was abused. Spoiled and adored but not abused. He was such a bastard. He had thought that he was bringing the Potter boy to reality and out of the cloud of worship that he had surely been raised in, when he had actually been hurting someone who was as damaged as him. Looking at Harry crying on the floor he felt a pang of guilt. No, scratch that, it was more like a cannon blast of guilt. He had to fix this. Maybe if he tried he could still salvage a friendship with the boy. No one deserved that kind of treatment, especially from one's family. He was starting to see just how bad Harry had it. Yes, he decided that he would try to lend support and help to his once enemy.

Going over to where Harry had melted on the floor Severus wrapped his arms around the boy. Harry stiffened, but when he realized that it wasn't his uncle, he clung to the support. Severus soothed the distressed young man in his arms. He heard a mumbled sentence from the sniffling student.

"What was that?" Severus asked.

"Why aren't you making fun of me? The boy-who-can't-defend-himself-from-muggles." Harry said bitterly.

"Because no one deserves to be abused, I know how it feels. My father was a drunk. I wouldn't wish abuse on my worst enemy, let alone you Harry." Severus sighed, saddened by this turn of events. Harry sat shocked. He never expected this, he had dealt with this alone for so long, it felt great to be able to confide in someone.

"Dumbledore knows." Harry said.

"What?" Severus asked harshly. Surely that couldn't be true. Why had this continued if it was?

"Dumbledore knows, I told him at the end of 1sst year. He told me that it was the only option for my safety." Harry said sadly.

"That is utter rubbish. I can tell you right now that you wont be returning there if I can do anything about it." Severus said.

"Where else would I go?" Harry questioned.

"You can stay with me. We can simply send a golem in your place to make them think that you are there. I know we haven't gotten along, which is my fault. I was told that you were raised in a spoiled fashion. I could only see your father. He bullied me while we were in school. I can only hope that we can attempt to be somewhat friendly with one another. I truly do apologize for my treatment of you. It was despicable and unfair of me to peg you as your father without suitable reason. Can you forgive me?" Severus asked, waiting for the harsh rejection that would surely come. To his surprise however, it didn't.

"Of course I can. It isn't your fault Dumbledore is a lying manipulator. And it certainly isn't your fault that my father and his friends were horrible to you. I know all about bullies. My cousin as you saw is an awful one. And do you really mean that I don't have to go back?" Harry asked hopefully. Severus was shocked. This was a complete 180 with Potter's personality, but he must have been relieved that he had someone to confide in. And besides, who was he to look a gift-horse in the mouth.

"Yes I do mean it. You are free to stay with me. All that you must remember is that I am a spy so some questionable people may come over, in which case you will have to stay out of sight. Is that agreeable?" Severus asked.

"Completely. Thank you so much!" Harry said, and promptly flung his arms around the surprised potions master and hugged him.

Well one thing was certain, this was the start of a whole new chapter in both of their lives.


	5. AN

AN- sorry for the AN, i just wanted to say that any suggestions you might have I will consider. just leave a comment or a pm and i will see if i can use it. if you have any ideas for things you would like me to write in the future feel free to tell me. I'll update soon, promise:)


	6. Chapter 5 whats mine

AN: sorry it took so long for me to update, ive been preoccupied with other crap. i'll try to write more. (im listening to Christian Kane's House rules right now so im in a good mood) I was already writing so i figured to write more for this but i dont have a lot of time so im sorry that its short. hope you like and please please review!

Disclaimer: i dont own anything sadly, though im working on it, jk lol:)

BACK TO PRESENT

"Well be that as it may, why didn't you owl us at least? We would've-" Hermione was cut off.

"Been ok with it? I doubt it, and besides it would have been too easy for it to have gotten out that I was back or that I had a family. It was safer and more peaceful the way we did it. We only came out now because we want Soren to go to Hogwarts and Severus got a teaching position so we could be close to him." Harry said, a note of annoyance in his voice. He understood they were upset with him but right now he honestly didn't care.

"Mate, come on. Don't be like that." Ron said, using a tone that would indicate Harry had been refusing to do his homework instead of arguing about how he wanted to live his life.

"No, I know what you would've done, I'm sure of it. Anyway, it's over and done with. I'm sorry if you feel differently but It's my life. Frankly I can do whatever I want and you have no say what so ever whether you like it or not." Harry said, backing up a little. "There are many things you don't know about me, and just because you found out about this doesn't make you any more privy to my private life than you were before."

"Now hold on one moment!" Hermione said, reaching forward and grabbing Harry's arm. Automatically Severus maneuvered himself between his husband and Hermione while putting Lilleva behind him as well.

"No, Mrs. Weasley, you hold on. Harry is entitled to do whatever he wishes with whomever he wishes and as he has told you, you have no say as to neither what nor who it is as it is his life. What both you and your husband seem to be having a hard time grasping is the fact that he chose to protect his family first instead of risking their safety by telling you two all about it. Now, if you will be so kind as to back the hell off, I have to take my husband and my daughter back home so they can rest and finish packing. So good day, and hopefully you'll have all of your wits about you the next time we meet instead of your selfish attitudes." Severus sneered before wrapping his arms tightly around his family, and before disapparating he left them one more warning to heed. "I will protect what's mine, so think carefully before you deal with my family."

And with that the family cracked out of the station, leaving a very bewildered family behind.


End file.
